This invention relates to a pre-fabricated, foldable, lunar base modular building system for use as habitats, offices and laboratories and which may be stored within a space vehicle for interplanetary transport and unfolded at the destination.
In spite of the advancements in building technology, the concepts for building systems which are adapted for ease and mobility are still limited to certain styles and applications. Only certain types of stationary and mobile structures have been pre-fabricated as complete units in a factory assembly line. The concept of a multi-story, pre-fabricated, foldable, modular, structural unit has paved the way for almost unlimited sizes of building complexes which can be pre-fabricated, pre-assembled, and shipped to a site for fast erection. Such structures are adaptable for use as residential apartments, offices, schools and hospital systems by modifying the unit to fit each particular purpose. On earth, these units can be transported by trucks, trailers, or even self-driven. Through special adaptation, these foldable units can be launched in special space vehicles which would open the door for a new era of human settlements on other planets. The units would be equipped and designed with adequate facilities for initial space colonization.
Prior to the establishment of permanent lunar settlements, such as paralleling those found on earth, an innovative architectural approach for a self-contained lunar base is needed. The object is to house preliminary facilities and personnel for the very initial stage where manual construction operations may be difficult, if not impossible, and to provide the essential protection from radiation.
The first habitat and work station on the lunar surface undoubtedly has to be pre-fabricated, self-erecting, and self-contained. To achieve this goal, the building structure must be folded and compacted to the minimum size and designed of minimum weight materials. They must also be designed to provide for maximum possible habitable and usable space on the moon. It is known that multi-story structures provide better space utilization than single story structures.
One example of a collapsible house is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,952. The design illustrated in this patent is not readily adaptable for placement in a space vehicle, nor is any such teaching suggested therein. Furthermore, the '952 patent does not provide means for giving adequate shielding from radiation, as the top of the structural unit itself would not provide adequate radiation shielding. Also, no self-leveling means or self-erection means are provided.
An example of a method used for constructing a building using inflated bags to form the roof and walls is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,084. However, there is an opening at the top of the unit which would be unacceptable for lunar settlements. Furthermore, if the radiation shielding is formed from ground regolith, as in applicant's invention, there are no means provided for a pumping or filling means internal to and carried by the basic building structure. Thus, an external concrete source must be available to provide the material to build the walls and roof of the building. There are also no provisions for storing such a structure in a lunar module which would be adaptable for space use.
Other examples of building systems which may be adaptable for providing the necessary radiation shielding are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,066 and 4,102,956. However, neither of these prior art devices are foldable or collapsible in such a manner as to be carried by a space vehicle. Also, neither of these vehicles suggest the use of lunar soil or regolith to provide the shielding.
The present invention comprises a cylinder adapted for launching and space travel which opens in two halves immediately after landing on the lunar surface. Contained within the cylinder are the foldable structural units which consist of one rigid and several collapsible floors. The collapsible floors stack one on top of the other when in their collapsed configuration and expand to provide the multi-level environment upon erection. The foldable units are self-erecting with lifting means being provided within the structure. Two ground regolith-filled pneumatic structures provide the radiation shielding. The regolith-filled pneumatic structures are supported by the erected internal skeletal structure. The pneumatic structures can be filled by pumping the lunar soil into the structure with a blower or pump system which is attached to or removable from the cylinder.
The collapsible structure design consists of several collapsible floor slabs, plus a base platform. The floor slabs are formed from two parallel, longitudinal beams connected together with secondary beams resulting in a substantially rectangular floor slab. Adjacent floor slabs are connected to each other with supportive columns connected to the longitudinal beams by pivotal hinged joints. The hinged connection allows for scissors-like rotations. Whenever the unit is folded for transport or storage, the slabs stack neatly above each other in their horizontal positions. In the unfolded position, a supportive column is connected to the floor slabs in the same manner to provide the scissors-like grid of vertical columns intersecting with horizontal floor slabs which allows for the rotation of the columns and maintains the horizontal stability of the floor slabs, thus achieving the system's foldable and collapsible nature.
A self-winching mechanism is attached to the top floor slabs of a pair of foldable units to provide a lifting mechanism. Single room enclosures are created through the use of wall panels that are stored in compartments in the floor slabs. Stairways are assembled between floors to provide for personnel movement.